


~you look so amazing in that sundress~

by EggOmlet27



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Controlling Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn is a dick, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Minor Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 21, Protective Wade Wilson, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggOmlet27/pseuds/EggOmlet27
Summary: ~wonder what you look like when you undress~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. ~I can see the future in your eyes~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you that this is my first fanfic in over 6+? years. No guarantee it'll be good but I need to practice my writing again. Also my experience with SpideyPool is based solely on seeing their movies, fanart, and other fanfiction. If this is bland/ off in anyway I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize.

The neon sign buzzed and flickered, casting a tempting red glow in the poorly lit alleyway, drawing Peter in like a moth to a flame. The smell of stale beer and drowning sorrows permeating the air didn’t slow the man’s angry steps through the dark wooden door. Inside was a haze of smoke, hiding sullen figures nursing their drinks. Ignoring a few stares, the young man walked straight to the bar and settled on a wobbly stool. Peter let out a low groan as he settled his head into his hands. 

“Well that old fortune teller was right. I would meet an adorable little twink tonight. Should have worn my good shirt.”, a timber voice teased.

Peter jerked his head up and glared at the source of the voice. Peering through the low light Peter could make out the outline of a large man. As he stepped forward red, angry scars could be seen all over the man’s body, making ridges and valleys across his skin. The man gave an apologetic grin. 

“Woah there baby boy. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” The man gave Peter a soft smile. “Name’s Wade, what brings a cutie like you to this dump of a place?”

Peter relaxed, letting the glare fall from his face back into a morose frown, “I’m sorry. It’s been a rough night.”

Wade grabbed a glass from the shelf behind him and started wiping it down with a cloth. “What happened? Lose your job? Fighting with your girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend.” Peter stated, “We got into a fight, so I left. Somehow I ended up here.” He shrugged. Sadness painted the young man’s face, tears threatening to fall once more.

A glass filled with amber beer was set in front of him. Peter subtly sniffled and said, “I didn’t bring my wallet. I left so quickly I forgot it.”

“Well how about you go on a date with me as payment?”, winked Wade.

Peter huffed at Wade’s sly smirk. A slight blush of pink dusted his cheeks. “Still have a boyfriend and I don’t cheat. Even if he is being an asshole right now.”

Wade shrugged and resting his elbows on the counter, “Then tell me a story. Particularly about a fight between a prince and his ungrateful boyfriend.”

Peter gave Wade a weary look and picked up the glass. “Fine.”

_The piercing beep of the oven rang through the kitchen. Peter set down his knife next to the avocados he was slicing and opened the oven. The smell of onions, peppers, and spices filled the air as he pulled out the hot pan with oven mitts. Tin foil kept the tops of the enchiladas from getting scorched by the heat. Peter set it down in the middle of the table where he had a full display of condiments, from salsa to those freshly sliced avocados. Peter stepped back with a smile._

_“Ok Peter. Just tell him after supper. A casual mention and if I need to there’s always Plan B.” Peter mumbled to himself._

_“Mention what babe?”_

_Peter jumped at the sudden voice from behind him, “Harry! You’re home early.”_

_Harry Osborn stepped into the kitchen, set his briefcase by the table and loosened his tie. “Did you make dinner?” he asked with a confused look._

_Peter nodded and helped Harry out of his jacket. “Yea I thought I would cook for us for once. I sent Maria home early so it would be just you and me tonight.”_

_“Oh really?” Harry asked with a glint in his eye. He turned and pulled Peter close, kissing the young man deeply. With a gentle nudge Peter leaned back so he could look into Harry’s green eyes. Harry frowned but kept his arms wrapped around Peter’s waist._

_“Well you know how I’ve been wanting to get my degree in bio engineering.” Peter anxiously stated, “I sent in my application and I-“_

_“Peter we’ve talked about this.” Harry interrupted with a stern look on his face. “You don’t even need to go. You have a job right now with Dad’s top engineers.”_

_Peter huffed, “As an intern.” Peter stepped out of Harry’s arms, retreating to the table. “And they treat me as such. The most I do is get their coffee and, if I’m lucky, I get a peek at projects.”_

_Harry waved his hand dismissively. “Then I’ll talk to Dad and he can speak to them.”_

_“No Harry. That will make it worse. I’m already seen as ‘The CEO’s son’s boyfriend’.” frustration filled Peter’s voice. “Also, you know that earning my own degree has been a dream of mine.”_

_Peter felt Harry press up against his back, hands resting on his hips. Harry placed hot kisses on the nap of his neck. “If you’re gone to school all the time when will we be able to spend time together.” he stated between little love bites._

_“Harry I’m serious. We already spend most of the day together and if I line my classes up right, we will still have pl- “The grip on Peter’s waist got a little tighter, silencing him._

_“What makes you even think you’ll even get in? You dropped out of college after one year.”_

_Peter felt his heart twist. Tears stung Peter’s eyes, threatening to fall. Three years ago, right out of high school, Peter had a full ride scholarship to a local university. About a year in his Aunt May found out she had breast cancer. It had metastasized and spread throughout her body. The doctors gave her 6 months to live. Peter dropped out to take care of her, much to Aunt May’s disapproval. 8 months later Aunt May passed and Harry had comforted Peter through the funeral. Shortly after they began to date._

_Peter numbly broke out of Harry’s grasp once more and took off his apron. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair. “Shit Peter you know what I mean. No college wants a dropout.”_

_Silent, Peter threw his apron at Harry’s feet and walked out._

“And that’s when I ended up here” recalled Peter, taking a long sip of alcohol.

Wade looked at Peter, enamored look in his eyes, “Marry me.”

Peter choked and coughed out, “W-What? Wade were you even listening?” Pink tinged Peter’s ears. 

“Yes, I did baby boy. Coming home to warm enchiladas and that fine ass in nothing but an apron sounds like heaven.” Wade said smoothly while his eyes looked up and down Peter. Wade chuckled at the young man’s red flustered face.

“Ok one: I had more than just an apron. Two: no, I don’t want to marry you. Three: I’m going to leave if you flirt with me again.” Peter listed. Peter set down his finished beer, feeling a slight buzz. Between the alcohol and talking about the fight Peter had calmed down. While Wade’s flirting bothered Peter, it did make him feel appreciated. He hasn’t felt that in a while.

Wade gave a deep but warm chuckle, “So what happened with your application? His highness didn’t let you finish.” Wade picked up Peter’s mug and set it in the sink. “Another?”

Peter waved his hand, “No I’m ok, thanks. I got accepted. I found the letter when I got home but the scholarship office was closed by then for spring break. I’m planning on calling them first thing next week.”

Wade grinned widely, “Good! You need to follow your dreams and if Harry can’t accept that then he can fuck off.” Wade stuck his tongue out and flipped off an imaginary Harry.

Peter laughed, creased wrinkling his eyes from his smile. Wade’s deeper voice joined in, laughs reverberating around the near empty bar. Peter felt lighter, the heaviness of the fight long gone. Wiping his eyes as his chuckles died down, Peter glanced at the clock on his phone and was shocked to see it was nearly midnight. “Shit. I need to get home soon. Harry will probably be pissed.” Peter stood up, wobbling a little as the alcohol rushed his head.

Wade reached across the bar and placed a supporting hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Are you ok to go home? If you wait another hour, I can get Weasel to watch the bar. I can walk you home.” Concern etched into Wade’s face. 

The young man gave a good-hearted smile and shook his head. “I’ll be ok. My apartment isn’t far from here.”

Wade sighed but relented. “Fine but let me give you my number. Call me if anything happens. Or if you want to take up that offer for dinner.” Wade winked and handed Peter his cell phone number that he scrawled on a napkin. Peter folded the napkin and put it in his pocket. “It’s still gonna be a no Wade. Once again. Have a boyfriend.”

Wade let out a sad groan dramatically. “Fiiiiiine but still keep that number. I’ll gladly steal you away like a crispy knight in shining armor.” Peter rolled his eyes, waved goodbye, stepped back out into the alley, and headed home.


	2. ~you know I would never tell you lies~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thanks to everyone who liked this fic so far and the few who actually bookmarked it. I haven't written in a long time and I'm still trying to figure out how to after so many years. Nursing school is killing me but I'm glad I'm trying to pick up some hobbies again to help with the stress. Send vibes cause I got my last real semester rn. Then off to preceptor and then NCLEX... eek.

_ ~I just wanna see you smile. So stick around a while, baby~ _

“I swear to Thor you ball sack looking fucker if you don’t put down your phone and get to work, I’m keeping your tips.” Weasel complained. The hawk nosed man reached over Wade’s massive bicep and snatched the cracked iPhone out of his hands.

“Hey!!” Wade snapped, leaping at the phone as Weasel tossed it towards the garbage can. Wade snatched it from the air and glared at the smaller man.

Weasel crossed his arms and barked, “You have been obsessing over that phone for a week now. Did you really think some rich guy’s boyfriend would leave his cushy throne on Mount Osborn to date someone who looks like he won the Freddy Kreuger cosplay contest.” Weasel spread his arms and gestured around the bar. Today was busier than normal as depressed patrons filled the bar to the brim. “All hands on deck lover boy. It’s Monday. The day when all the sad shits come in to drown their sorrows.” 

“Weasel you don’t understand. He was the most beautiful person I’ve seen before.” Wade swooned, placing a hand dramatically over his forehead, arching his back across the bar with a sigh. “It’s love at first sight of that ass.”

Weasel filled another cup with cheap beer, serving another patron. “Well even if Mr. ‘Bubble Butt’ did text you it’s not gonna be for a date. Didn’t you listen to him? He’s in a relationship.”

Wade stands up and grumbles, “Yea in a shit relationship. That asshole isn’t supportive and didn’t even appreciate his enchiladas. ENCHILADAS WEASEL!” Wade roughly wipes off the counter while collecting cups, mumbling. “I don’t like the way that rich snob treats him.” 

Wade’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Wade hastily pulled out his phone, towel discarded on the floor, and checked the screen.

(774) 555-3377

[Hello! This is Peter. The guy who was at your bar the other day. Is this Wade?]

“Peter.” Wade whispered the name, testing how it sounded out loud. It wasn’t until the day after they met that Wade realized he never got his name. A smile grew on his face.

(333) 555-7665

[Hey Petey! Gud 2 hear from u!]

<3 Petey Pie <3

[Good to hear from you too! So um what’s up?]

Wade

[O u know, serving beer to New York’s finest. How’s you and prince charming?]

<3 Petey Pie <3

[…]

Wade frowned as he watched those three dots pop up, then fade, then pop up again. Something must be wrong. Wade walked into the back, ignoring shouts from Weasel, and stepped outside into the small alley on the backside of the bar. He took a deep breath and hit call. The phone rang twice before Peter picked up.

“Hello?” Peter’s voice sounded strained. It sounded as if he had been holding back tears. Or just finished letting them out. Wade’s heart clenched at the thought. Vowing to himself to punch Harry out one day, Wade put on a happier voice.

“Hey baby boy! How’s my cutest patron doing?” Wade cringed at himself. He prayed Peter wouldn’t hang up on him but when he heard a soft chuckle on the other end, Wade felt relief.

“I’m –“ the young man went quiet, words caught in his throat. Peter softly sniffled.

“Did you two have another fight?” 

“Y-yea. I didn’t know who else to call. I’m sorry. I- I know you’re busy.” Words struggled out of Peter, heavy with emotion. A car horn rang through the phone.

“Where are you at? Do you need me to come get you?”

Silence. Peter must be looking for a street sign. “I’m on 23 rd and Charles.” 

“Stay right there Petey. I’ll come get you.” An idea flew into Wade’s head. “Hey I know a great little restaurant not too far from where you’re at. They have amazing enchiladas. Though I’m sure not as good as yours.”

“You’ve never even had my enchiladas.” Hearing Peter’s voice grow steadier settled Wade’s worried heart.

“Not yet baby boy.” Wade said mirthfully. After saying goodbye Wade ran back into the building. Grabbing his hoodie, Wade leapt over the bar and headed towards the door. 

“Hey! Wade get your ass back here!” Weasel shouted. Wade gave a short wave, too focused on seeing a certain hazel eyed man.

_ ~I see your man blowing up your phone ~ _

What was he doing. Peter sighed to himself. Guilt weighed heavily on his heart while his brain turmoiled over what just happened. Wade was coming to take Peter out to dinner. A friendly dinner! Peter had to reassure himself. Or was it? He would never cheat on Harry. It just went against his moral code. Wade was flirtatious with the way he talked but Peter was sure he was just joking. However, past experiences filled him with worry. 

Seven months into his relationship with Harry, Peter hung out with his high school friend Ned, who had just gotten back from a month long backpacking trip across Europe. All Peter did was have a simple dinner with Ned. When Peter returned to their shared apartment Harry bombarded him with questions about where he had been. Despite Peter reminding Harry he had told him about the dinner a few days prior, Harry accused Peter of cheating. The fight was a whirlwind of emotions that left Peter feeling drained and guilty about even seeing Ned. After that contact with Ned faded off. Peter couldn’t even remember how they became so distant. 

Peter heard his name called and looked up to see a large man jogging towards him, hands waving frantically. Decked out in a red hoodie, dark sunglasses, and a cloth mask,the hulking figure looked like he’s on his way to rob a bank. People on the street steered clear, eyeing him with suspicion but the figure didn’t seem to care. Stopping a few steps away Wade’s chipper voice spoke through the mask. 

“Hey Petey Pie! Looking sexy as always.” Gloved hands snapped finger guns at Peter. 

“What did I say about flirting Wade.” Peter reprimanded but with a soft smile on his lips. He saved his curious questions about Wade’s choice of attire for later. 

Wade made an animated gesture of zipping his lips closed, including a lock and key. The man held out the ‘key’ to Peter. Chuckling, Peter pretended to put it in his pocket and asked “So this restaurant has better enchiladas then mine?” 

Wade led as he talked in closed-mouthed mumbles, moving his hands about fervently. Peter rolled his eyes. “You can talk Wade.” 

‘Unlocking’ his lips, the older man continued his stream of talking. During the short five minute walk Peter’s stomach growled needingly for the tantalizing food described by Wade. The outside of the restaurant could have easily be missed if one didn’t know what they were looking for.  _ La Casita  _ was painted on a sign above the door but the darkening sky made it hard to see. Wade opened the door Peter was hit with a wave of spices and meat that made his stomach complain even louder. 

Wade chuckled, “Let’s get some food in you baby boy. You sound like you haven’t eaten all day.” 

Peter gave a guilty smile. “I kinda haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” 

Wade paused and looked more closely at the younger man. Wade started to see the dark circles under Peter’s eyes, the redness from where he had been crying, and how tired Peter looked. Anger boiled under his mottled skin towards Harry. The relationship is taking a toll on Peter and Wade cursed Harry for doing it to the kind man. 

Wade wouldn’t let it show. Not wanting to see the young man frown anymore Wade did what he does best. Flirt. “Well order whatever you’d like Petey Pie. It’s my treat. It’s not often I get to take such an adorable cutie to my favorite restaurant.” A rose blush crossed Peter’s freckled face that made Wade’s heart do flips again. He chuckled at how easily flustered Peter got. Wade wished he could tease the poor boy more but held back. Wade waved at the waitress at another table, who just nodded and turned back to serving other customers. Wade took Peter’s hand and led them to a small booth in the back of the restaurant. The low light cast the table in a soft warm glow as the pair slide into the seats. 

The young waitress hurried over with two menus, handing them off and ran to get their drink orders. Peter’s mouth watered at the list of dishes. Not being able to decide, the pair settled on Wade ordering and them sharing the food. Order placed and beers in hand, silence filled the space between them. Peter took a sip of his beer and look at Wade expectantly. Wade sat still, hood still up, mask still covering his face. Peter frowned and softly asked “Are you ok Wade?” 

Wade jerked slightly, coming back from deep within his thoughts. “Yea. Yea. I just didn’t want to shock you baby boy. Don’t want you to lose your appetite.” Peter was confused by this. What happened to the confident man who flirts with ease? He had seen Wade at the bar the first night they met. Peter remembered the rough skin and scars that covered Wade’s body. He didn’t care about how Wade looked. Aunt May had taught him not to judge a person by appearances but by their actions. Was it because they were out in public? It troubled him that Wade felt so self conscious. Peter remembered being bullied often as a kid for being too skinny and lanky. How he felt like hiding his body every time he went outside. 

Peter reached across and laid his hand on Wade’s. Aunt May used to comfort Peter as a child this way. He could feel Wade tense. “I won’t judge you. I’ve seen you before and it doesn’t bother me.” Silence laid across the table as Wade sat, thinking. Slowly Wade reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing his scarred jaw. Setting his sunglasses down on the table Peter looked into his deep blue eyes. Wade looked at Peter worriedly and gave a cautious smile. Peter reassured him by smiling back and settling into the booth. Wade downed half his beer in one long gulp and visibly relaxed, giving a long sigh. 

A thanks was softly spoken by the larger man. Conversation came easy as the men drank and snacked on chips and salsa. Wade talked about how he dreamed aliens invading New York, himself saving the city in a tight red leather suit with ‘badass katanas’. Peter laughed at Wade’s theatrical storytelling. Encouraged, Wade recounted old stories of shenanigans he’s been in, strange patrons that frequent the bar, and Weasel’s secret collection of Beanie Babies. Peter’s cheeks hurt from how much he smiled. Plates of delicious food were set on the table, along with two extra plates and silverware. There was more than what Peter and Wade could eat alone. The two ate more than their stomachs could hold. Bill paid and leftovers boxed, they left the restaurant satisfied and smiling. 

They walked side by side down the dark street, no destination thought of. Wade glanced down at Peter. The young man’s face looked uneasy now that there was nothing to distract him from earlier today. “Would you like to talk about it?” Peter kept his eyes down and subtly nodded his head. Maybe talking about it can help him process what had happened. He took a deep breath and began to speak. 

~ telling you that you need to come home ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm still practicing and trying to piece together a story of some kind. Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I thank you and I hope it was enjoyable in some way. Also if you like leave critique or any comment would be appreciated.


End file.
